1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an underground well having multiple vapor sample ports in a vadose zone and a sampling pump and pipe for groundwater samples within a common casing.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Currently, groundwater and vadose vapor zone contamination monitoring wells are separate installations for remedial actions and characterization of subsurface contamination.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,086 issued to Orr on Jan. 21, 1986, discloses an apparatus and method for detecting the level of gases entrained within a circulating drilling fluid used in subterranean well operations. Detection of incipient gas kicks during drilling operations is accomplished by detecting the level of entrained gases. A gas-air sample is gathered at the surface of the well, and a gas-air sample having a constant relative humidity is delivered at a constant volumetric flow rate to gas sensors. Dilution air is automatically added to the sample when the gas concentrations exceed a known limit.